Dear Diary
by AmyTheSquirrel
Summary: OC as main, Cherry Smith is an ordinary English born girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever; She is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice. {Genres: Friendship, Humor, Romance.} - Discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1, News

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary;<em>

_My name is Cherry Louise Smith._

_I am 10 years old._

_I have pale skin, light pink hair, which falls level with my hips, and ruby eyes._

_I'm rather short, and skinny, but it doesn't bother me._

_I love to sing, but only when nobodies around. I'm not exactly shy, but I like to keep to myself._

_I also like reading, drawing, cooking, swimming and playing computer games._

_I live in Japan, though I was born in England. We moved to Japan because papa got a job here._

_I live with my mama, Lizzie, who I resemble greatly, and my older brother Johnny, who is 16, and has light brown hair with orange eyes. We have different dads. Don't ask about it._

_My dada works away, and I rarely see him. I miss him a lot, but it can't be helped._

_Johnny's dad left mama before Johnny was even born, so we don't talk about it much._

_I think there's one more thing I should tell you, Diary;_

_I don't speak._

_I can speak- very well in fact. In both Japanese and English. I just choose not to speak. Don't ask me why. I much prefure to write down my thoughts than to express them aloud._  
><em>Please don't think me weird, Diary. I've always been this way.<em>

Anyway, See you soon.

Love Cherry x

**Chapter one- New School?**

"What do you want for dinner, Cherry?" asks Mama, wearing her long dusty plum hair in a messy bun upon her head. She wore a faded t-shirt, jeans, a yellow apron, and some old battered slippers. My mama isn't one who cares much for fancy clothes just to wear around the house.

"Hmmm…" I hum, wandering around the kitchen, opening and closing cupboard doors as I pondered.

Mama follows me. Same old routine.

"Spaghetti!" I say, spinning around.

"Spaghetti it is then, young mistress." says mama, in her usual playful tone.

I smile at her, and walk out of the kitchen and upstairs to my bedroom.

Johnny's out - as usual - with his friends, so I don't have to worry about him teasing me.

I sigh, and collapse onto my bed, sending my slippers soaring into the air in the process.

I gaze up at the ceiling- counting the glow-in-the-dark stars mama helped me stick on years ago.

My pillow vibrates, making me jump, before sliding my hand under the pillow, and pulling out my mobile phone.

1 new message(s)

Oh, that's interesting.

I click to open the message- which is from Janice, my friend.

_Hiya, Cherry Pie! Just got back from holiday in Spain- was AMAZING! _

_Will tell you about it in school tomoz! Lv Jan._

Oh, she's back from her holiday, I forgot that was today. Oh well.

I click 'reply'

_Oh, I forgot that was today, haha! _

_And OK- cya tomorrow then, byee!_

_Lv Cherry x_

_**Send.**_

I swing my legs off my bed, and wander towards my wardrobe.

I look at myself in the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door, and pull up my knee-high black & white striped socks, tug at my black denim shorts, and straightened my white hoodie, which was all twisted due to me flinging myself onto my bed.

I pull a face before brushing my hair out of my eyes.

I turn around and leave the room and skip down the stairs into the living room, where I flip over the back of the sofa, and land cross-legged with the TV remote in my hand. A little trick I do when I'm in a good mood.

I press the 'power' button, and the screen fills with cartoon images.

Now my eyes were fixed on the TV, I became hypnotised by the moving images on the screen.

-x-

"Cherry- dinner is ready!" calls Mama, drawing my attention from the TV. I stand up, straighten my clothes, and shuffle into the kitchen, where mama had set the table, and laid out the food onto white plates.

I pull out a chair, and climb onto it, shifting my weight forward to get closer to the table.

I pick up my fork, and stab it into the pasta on my plate, twizzling it around and then eating it.

"Is it good?" asks mama.

I nod, with my mouth full of pasta.

Mama chuckles.

I look at her questioningly.

"You have sauce on your nose, Cherry!" she says, gathering up some pasta onto her fork.

I cross my eyes and look at my nose- Yep- There's the sauce. I wipe it off with the back of my hand.

Mama grins at me, and we continue our meal in silence. Not an awkward silence.

"Thank you" I say, pushing back my chair and sliding off. I picked up my plate and placed it in the sink. I give mama a kiss on the cheek, and I skip off to my bedroom again.

-x-

I sit in front of the wardrobe mirror, with hairbrush in hand, and hair ties close by, I decided to tackle my hair ready for bed.

I brushed it so much; it became static, and stuck to my hair brush and up in the air.

I make my hands into claws,

"Grr!" I growl.

I tug at my now static hair, and split it down the back, and pull one side over my shoulder, and braid it. Weave, weave, weave, and weave.

I do the same with the other side too.

I stand up, and stretch. I look over at my digital clock on my bedside cabinet;

7:38pm

I sigh, and tug at my hoodie, pulling it over my head, and dumping it on the floor, along with the rest of my outfit.

I pull out some PJ's from a draw, and slip into them, feeling instantly cosy as I did so.

I yawn, and climb into bed, and snuggle down under the covers.

I left my bedside lamp on- I'm scared of the dark.

Before I knew it- I'd fallen asleep.

-x-

"Hello?" asks Lizzie, picking up the phone, "Who is this?"

"Hello." says a posh, emotionless voice. "May I speak with a…" Pause. "Ms Smith, Please?"

"You're speaking to her." says Lizzie, frowning at the unfamiliar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ah, Ms Smith. I have been told to inform you that your daughter, Cherry Louise Smith, will be transferred to Gakuen Alice by tomorrow. This will go ahead, with or without your consent. Though it will make everyone's lives easier if you just agree and—"

"Wait. Back up. Who are you, and what are you talking about? If this is some sort of scam then you'd better just go bother someone else-"

"Ah, my apologies, Ms Smith. I am a teacher at the school called 'Gauken Alice'. You see, your daughter has what we here call, an 'Alice', which is a natural power that children can inherit from their parents. We have been informed that Cherry Louise Smith's Father has an Alice, and therefore his daughter will have one. He, himself went to Gakuen Alice, aged 5. So I ensure you your daughter will be in good hands." says the caller.

Lizzie paused, gears turning in her head, trying to make sense of what she had just been told.

"So… you're telling me, you're going to take my daughter away, because my husband has one of these… _'Alice'_ things? And what if I say "No"? And refuse to let you take her?" asks Lizzie, feeling slightly light-headed now as she rubbed her forehead.

"We will be forced to take your daughter without your consent."

"Why though? She's fine as she is, why now all of a sudden?"

"To put it bluntly, Ms Smith, because Cherry has an Alice, and now that we are aware of it, troublesome people will try to abduct her and sell her for a great sum of money. Do you want that, Ms Smith? Or would you rather her be safe with us?"

Another long pause.

"I'd rather her be safe. But… why am I only being informed about this _now?_" Lizzie whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"That is because we have only recently made this discovery. I am sorry for the short notice, but we need to take action before anyone else has the chance to."

Lizzie bit her lower lip as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I consent. Please… take care of my baby." she said weakly, her hands shaking as she tried not to drop the phone.

"Good. We will have her collected at 12o'clock tomorrow. Please do not tell your daughter. Please, just carry on with your usual daily routine, and make sure to say good-bye before you send her off to school"

"Wait… when will I see her again?" asks Lizzie, worriedly.

"Unfortunately, we cannot allow any students at Gakuen Alice to keep in contact with people outside the academy walls. For safety reasons, you understand. It has always been this way."

"So… I won't see her again, ever?" sobs Lizzie, sinking to the floor along with her heart.

"You will- In such a case as she loses her Alice, she will be returned to you. Otherwise, you will next see her after she has finished high school"

"HIGH SCHOOL?" gasps Lizzie, startled and heartbroken that she won't be able to see her daughter grow up.

"Yes. Please don't be sad, Ms Smith. This is the same for all parents who have children with Alice's. So you are not alone."  
>Another long pause.<p>

"Ok. I agree. Just… Please. Take care of my little girl… I beg you." Whispers Lizzie, mustering all of her strength I order to not fall apart and cry.

"Good. Thank you for your time, Ms Smith. Good night" Says the voice, before hanging up.

Lizzie held the phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone in utter dismay, shock, and sadness.

_Beep—Beep—Beep—Beep—Beep_

_I… can't believe it… My baby… They're going to take my baby away... _Is all that was going through Lizzies mind, repeating itself on a loop.

She had eventually calmed down enough to get back onto her feet and place the phone back onto its holder, and slump upstairs and into her daughter's bedroom.

She leaned over Cherry, and smiled weakly at her daughter's face as she slept. She brushed a strand of hair from Cherry's face, and whispered, in a voice full of sorrow;

"_I love you, my baby Cherry. Please don't hate me…" _

_A_ tear slid down from her eye, and down her nose, and landed on her daughters' cheek.

She rubbed Cherry's cheek with her finger, gently, as if soothing the poor, unaware child.

"_I'm sorry"_ whispers Lizzie, before she began crying heavily. She held back a sob until she had left her daughters' side, and collapsed onto her own bed.

There, she cried her heart out. She cried herself to sleep, fully dressed.

-x-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Screeched my alarm clock, in its usual, annoying way.

"Hm" I hum, pulling the bed covers over my head, trying to block out the infuriating beeping.

Eventually, though, I gave in and got up, whacking the annoying loud thing with my slipper, just for being there.

After doing which, I stood still; swaying slightly, tiredly.

I rub my eyes, and stretch out my arms, while letting out a huge yawn.

I shuffle out of my bedroom, and down the stairs- Well, I slid down the banister.

Into the kitchen I walked, only to find no mama there, making breakfast.

_Hmm…. Where's mama? _

I retrace my steps, back up the stairs, and into mama's room, only to find her sleeping.

On top of the bed covers, _and _fully dressed! …Did something happen, or was she just tired last night?

Oh well.

"Mama." I say, shaking her awake by the shoulder. "Wake up"

"Hmm…? Cherry?" says mama, sleepily opening one eye slightly.

"Yes." I say, backing away from her slightly. Her eyes were all red and puffy looking, and her face was pink. She'd been crying.

"Mama, have you been crying?" I ask, though I could tell she had.

"H- what? No, of course I haven't, dear!" chirped mama as she sprung to her feet and began prying her sodden hair away from her face. I decided not to say anything more. I love my mama and all, but I know when to stay quiet. I'll ask her about it later, when I get home from school.

"Mama, breakfast." I say, bluntly, before giving her a kiss on the nose and shuffling out of the room, and into mine, where I pulled my school uniform out of my wardrobe;

Cream baggy jumper that covers most of my hands,

A pink pleated skirt,

White knee-high socks,

And black dolly shoes.

After getting dressed, I undo my braids, which had kept my hair from going wild.

I push on a wiry black head band, and I straighten my fringe.

I skid down the stairs again, fully dressed this time.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw a bowl of cornflakes and a glass of milk on the table, with mama sitting across from it, holding a white cup with tea in with both hands, looking paler than usual.

I sit down, and eat my cornflakes and drink my milk.

I stand up, and put my dishes in the sink.

I look over at mama- She's away with the fairies.

I walk over to her, and tap her on the shoulder.

She jumps, and spills her tea all over herself.

She stood up, and took her soggy jumper off, leaving her wearing a T-shirt.

"Mama, are you sure you're Okay?" I say, bothering to say a few more words to my mama whom seemed worked up over something.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" She said, in a tone of voice I'm not familiar with. Her smile looked distorted and fake.

"Hm" I hum, and leave the kitchen.

I grab my white bag decorated with red cherries from my bedroom, and tweek my fringe a little more. As I was sliding down the stairs, I saw mama, standing by the door, looking grim.

"Cherry… My little Cherry…" says mama, and a tear slides down her face.

I look at her questioningly as she suddenly cradled me in her arms.

"Oh, it's nothing, darling! Come on, give mama a hug before you go" She says, pulling away enough to look at my face. I wrap my arms around her neck and she hugged me tighter "I love you, my baby. Don't you ever forget that. Know that I always love you." she hushed. I can feel her whole body shaking.

What's this, all of a sudden?

"I love you too, mama." I say as she kisses me on the cheek.

She lets go of me, and I reach for the door.

"Bye, Sweetie. Take care!" calls mama, tears streaming down her face

I wave to her, and I run to school, hair flying all over, and bag thumping against my hip.

Lizzie watched her go. It was painful for her. She watched long after Cherry was out of sight.

-x-

I stumble into my classroom, just as the school bell chimes 8o'clock, and I quickly straighten my uniform, and sit down at my desk, next to the window.

"Morning, class." sighs Mr Log, as he slowly strolled into the classroom, looking tired as usual.

"Morning, Mr Log." everyone chants.

Another boring day of school has begun. Same old routine…

-x-

_**Ding—Dong—Ding-Dong**_

Finally, lunch time! I'm bored out of my mind after sitting through Maths, English and History.

I sit down at a table, with my group of close friends;

Janice, Kathy, Jade, James and Benny.

James and Benny were flinging peas at each other as I sat down, and I narrowly avoided being hit by one.

I scowl at the two.

"Opps, sorry, Cherry pie! Didn't see you there." says James, taking the mick out of my height, again.

"Hm." I hum, opening my lunchbox, and taking out a ham and cheese sandwich, with no crusts.

Good ol' Mama.

Then I realised the room had become quieter, and the overhead intercom was crackling- An announcement was about to be made.

The intercom crackled for a few seconds more, before the announcement was made;

"Can Cherry Louise Smith come to the Principals office immediately please. Can Cherry Louise Smith come to the Principals office immediately please, thank you." said the intercom, before the click of the microphone being replaced to its holder.

Everyone turned to look at me as I replaced my lunchbox in my bag, and tried to figure out what I'd done to be sent to the principal.

"What is it?" asks Janice, looking concerned.

I shrug, and wave good-bye to my friends, and head to the principal's office.

-x-

I knock at the large, wooden door marked 'Principal's Office'.

"Come in" says the principal.

I push open the heavy door, and stumble inside.

I look up at the principal at his desk. He wasn't alone. He was joined by four men, dressed in black suits and dark sunglasses, despite it being dull outside. They stood around his desk. And there was another man too- A very feminine looking man, with shoulder length curly blond hair, and purple eyes. He was perched on the edge of the desk, arms folded.

_What is this, a freak show?_

"Ah, Miss Smith. How nice to see you." says the principal, his greying moustache juddering as he spoke.

I say nothing, and simple nod my head.

Two of the suited men walk towards me, and stand with their backs against the door.

_Eh? What in god's name is going on here?_

"Cherry, I have been told to call you here to be transferred to a new school- Gakuen Alice." says the Principal, Moustache going mad. I'm sure that thing has a mind of its own.

* * *

><p>You'd best review if you want to see more!<p>

Cherry isn't shy, nor is she impolite- she is just honest and doesn't speak much. Ok?

Love xAmyXtheXsquirrelx


	2. Chapter 2, Explanation

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two- "Why am I here?"<strong>

I look at him skeptically, not taking it seriously. "What did my mama say?"

"We spoke to her last night on the phone- she agreed to it all." says the feminine looking man as he slides off the principals' desk.

I look at him, with an emotion of utter disbelief. Mama wouldn't agree to such a thing!

He stands in front of me, and kneels down to my height and looks me in the eye.

"Hello, Cherry. My name is Narumi Anju." he says, with a flick of his hair.

I raise my eyebrow at him and edge away.

"I am here to take you to Gakuen Alice."

I shake my head, with an expression of disbelief. My heart began to speed up.

"Mama didn't agree. I won't go" I say confidently, folding my arms across my chest like a stubborn child.

Narumi looks at me, with gentle eyes.

"She's not sending you away. It's for your own good, Cherry. You must come" he says, in a very gentle voice.

"_No_" I exclaim.

"Then, shall we go?" asks Narumi, ignoring my response.

I shake my head again, furiously.

Narumi looked at me.

"Come on, Cherry. Your mother wants you to be safe." He says, smiling charmingly at me.

I shake my head again, my sight becoming foggy due to the build-up of tears in my eyes.  
>"I'm safe <em>here<em>!" I cry, tears beginning to slide down my cheeks.

Narumi sighs, agitatedly; yet he tried not to show it. He leaned closer to me.

"_Don't you want to make your mother happy?"_ he says, his voice echoing slightly and he gave off a sort of, _pink_ aura, and blew gently in my ear.

_. . . I feel faint . . .  
><em>

-x-

The Principal looked horrified as Cherry collapsed into the arms of Narumi, who cradled her in his arms, and stood up.

"What on earth did you do to her?!" he gasps, fascinated, yet also horrified.

Narumi threw him an innocent look of confusion.

"I just… calmed her down." He says, innocently.

"B-b-but… she passed out!" stutters the principal, grey mustache prickling.

Narumi simply smiled at him, turned his back to the astonished principal and left the room, carrying Cherry, followed by the four suited men.

The principal was left looking like a fish, opening and closing his mouth, with no sound coming out.

.o.

By this time, lunch time was over, and students were making their way to their classrooms, Cherry's friends included.

"What the…Wha-Cherry?... _what're you doing with Cherry?!" _yells Janice, looking horrified as she noticed her friend being carried away in the arms of a stranger.

"That is classified." says Narumi, with a charming smile.

"I don't care- Cherry is my_ friend_! I **demand** to know where you're taking her!" yells Janice, hands clenched into fists.

"That is classified." says Narumi, suppressing his urge to tell them.

"Stop saying that!" cried Jade, face screwed up in rage.

"Yeah, Cherry is important to us! You _can't_ take her away!" yelled James, looking as if he wanted to punch Narumi in the face.

"That is not your decision." says Narumi, patience faltering slightly.

"But-!" began Janice, before being interrupted by the shortest of the four suited men.

"Move aside, children." He said, in a monotone voice.

"No! We want to know what's going on!" demands Ben, eyes filled with rage.

"That is Classified." says Narumi, sighing with frustration.

"But…!" says Janice, before she noticed four sets of eyes glaring at her.

Terrified, she edged to the safety of her classroom, and the five men and Cherry continue down the corridor, and out of sight.

"What _is_ going on?!" Everyone asks each other, in utter confusion and shock. _  
><em>-x-

Narumi sighs as he lays the fragile-looking young girl across the back seat of the car, and he got into the passenger seat in front.

"It's always the same. Every time we pick up a new student, we have to deal with all their friends bombarding us with questions. I feel awful not being able to tell them" He sighed, and looked across the driver- another man dressed in a black suit.

He said nothing as he looked into the rear-view mirror.

Narumi looked back at Cherry, whose face now looked peaceful and angelic. He sighed again.

"Also, having to uproot children from their friends and family and taking them to the academy. It's heart-wrenching." He continues, looking glum as he gazed out of the blacked-out window, and up at the rows of classrooms, each with many gazing school children, gawping at them.

Narumi looked straight ahead.

"Let's go." He says to the driver, who simply nods, and starts the car.

As the engine started up, a faint silver glow was seen descending over the school building. As it fell, crowds of children, along with teachers, found themselves rubbing their heads in confusion as they tried to remember what they had been doing just moments ago.

-x-

_Hmm… uuh …ooh … w-wait… where am I?_

I jerk upright, and gaze around the unfamiliar room.

White walls, wine red carpet, with many large bookcases around the edge.

A few expensive looking sofas each a shade of red, gathered round an oak coffee table.

…._whe—where am I?!_

"Ah! You're awake!" says the voice of Narumi, which startles me.

I look around quickly.

He was on the sofa opposite me, drinking from a white tea cup.

I glare at him.

"If looks could kill!" He chuckled as he stood up, and came and sat next to me.

I quickly shuffle along the sofa, right to the edge.

"**Leave me** _**alone!**_" I snap, terrified and furious.

Narumi sighs, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I'm _not_ a kidnapper if that's what you're thinking." sighs Narumi, sick of the same routine with each new student he brought to the school. "I'm your teacher."

I throw him a look of disbelief, face screwed up in rage.

"What?" He says, catching my glare. "It's true."

I shake my head, refusing to believe it.

"Why am I here?" I say.

"Because, Cherry. You have what we here call, an Alice." Says Narumi softly, glowing slightly pink.

…_Why does his voice calm me down so?_

Though I have no clue as to what he is talking about, my face relaxes, and is replaced with an expression of confusion.

"Ah- So I guess I'm going to need to explain everything, aren't I?" sighs Narumi, patting the space on the sofa next to him. I shake my head, refusing to trust him.

"Come on, I don't bite!"

I shuffle a few inches towards him.

"Right, an 'Alice' is a sort of super power that children inherit from their parents. An 'Alice' can be anything, from the ability to fart rainbows to the ability to control life and death. Some Alice's are more useful than others and are therefore are put to good use to help about the school grounds. For example, my Alice is **'**Phermonal Inclination', which basically allows me to control people's Pheromones… which is why I'm often asked to help out with… let's say '_troublesome_' students. You'll understand much more over time. Now, this school is like any other boarding school. You stay in a dorm, you go to classes daily, and you have money currency called 'Rabbits'. You get Rabbits given to you monthly, based on your star ranking…" He explains, going into more depth.

My rage now subsided; I sunk back into the sofa, trying to take it all in.

…_Powers… Ability's… Rabbits… Classes… Dorms… _

"…What's _my_ 'Alice'?" I ask eventually, turning to look at him.

"We… uh… don't know yet. We're… hoping you can figure that out… by yourself." says Narumi, seemingly embarrassed.

I nod, though not feeling happy about the whole thing.

I remain silent, deep in thought.

_So, I don't get to see my family or friends outside the academy… and I have this... Alice thing…How—_

"So," says Narumi, standing right in front of me, startling me, "Shall I take you to your class?"

I look at him, surprised. School? Already?

I look down at my clothes.  
>"What about… my uniform?" I ask.<p>

"Ah, we're currently having it tailored. You were admitted here rather suddenly, you see." He says, grinning at me nervously.

I nod, understanding.

"Come on then. Let's go!" says Narumi, merrily skipping out of the room. I quickly follow, not wanting to get left behind.

-x-

I follow Narumi along several corridors, presumably to my classroom.

As I followed, we past classes marked 1-A, then 1-B. Then on the next corridor, the sound of various loud noises became louder and louder and we neared the class marked 2-B...

Narumi stopped outside the door marked '2-B'- the room where all the noise was coming from.

_God, help me._

Narumi looked down at me, and graced me with a gentle smile, then he slammed open the door.

"Hello, My Beautiful Students!" He says, skipping into the room, like a lamb.

All the students ignored him. He continued.

"We have a new student joining us today!"

The room became remotely quieter.

** … BOOM!**

So startled by the sudden loud noise, I tumble backwards.

Narumi smiles weakly.

"Nonoko_, really_. You must really stop doing that." He says, before the students in the room erupt with laughter.

"Sorry, Naru." whimpers a girl's voice.

"Good. Right. Anyway- We have a new student joining us today!" repeats Narumi "Come in." He says, gesturing to me with his hand.

I timidly step into the classroom.

I gaze along the rows of faces, each belonging to someone eyeing me up and down; summing me up, looking for faults.

...And whispering.

"She's so cute!"

"She's so tiny!"

"What's up with her uniform?"

I roll my eyes, unseen by the class.

"Cherry, Introduce yourself." Says Narumi, hoping I'd speak…. "…Cherry?"

My attention was drawn to the back of the room, however.

Particularly at a blond haired boy, with a bunny on his head. Bunny…

_What a cute bunny! I wonder why it's sat on his head though… maybe it thinks itself a bit of a parrot?..._

"…Cherry…? _Cherry!_" urges Narumi, trying to get my attention.

"Hm?" I hum, drawing my eyes away from the boy.

"Introduce yourself." He says, hopefully.

I look up at him, and then shake my head. No way.

Narumi sighs.

"Fine." He picks up a piece of white chalk, and writes my name on the black board;

_Cherry Smith._

"This is Cherry, she is 10 years old. She doesn't talk much. Any questions?" says Narumi.

I lot of the class raised their hands.

"Yes, Sumire?"

"What is her Ali-" begins a green haired girl, Sumire.

**BANG!**

I jump.

A girl, about my age, stumbles in through the door and lands on her face.

Narumi chuckles nervously.

"Morning, Mikan."

"GOOD MORNING, NARU!" yells the strange girl, quickly getting onto her feet and saluting Narumi.

"Sorry I'm late! I over slept!"

"No worries, Mikan. We're all quite used to it." sighs Narumi, rubbing his forehead.

Then the girl sees me.

"OMIGOSH! Your SOOO cute!" She squeals, hugging me tightly, leaving me stunned. "Are you new? I'm Mikan Sakura, let's be friends!" She says, very quickly. I nod, feeling helpless.

"Mikan, leave off! You're scaring the poor girl!" yells a boy with messy hair and a goofy grin.

Mikan looks at me again. "Oh… Sorry!" She backs away, and skips to her seat, at the back.

Narumi sighs.

"Now, Sumire. You were going to ask?"

Sumire sighs, giving Mikan an evil glare of hatred.

"Ahem. Well, as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted," She glared looked back at Mikan, "What is her Alice?"

Narumi chuckles nervously.

"Ah… We don't know yet. BUT! We will find out. I want you all to help Cherry find out what her Alice is."

"Yes, Naru." mutters most people in the classroom.

"Naru, who will her partner be?" asks someone from the back of the classroom.

"Well, Ruka. I was hoping _you'd _be her partner?" says Narumi, with a sneaky grin.

Ruka, the boy I was admiring a few moments ago, was throwing Narumi a strange look.

"_Sure,_ Naru." He says, his expression unreadable.

_He's got it in for me…_ thinks Ruka, remembering the picture of him in a skirt. A copy of which, Narumi bought off Hotaru.

"Good, well, now that that's sorted. Cherry, you may sit at the back, next to Ruka" says Narumi, patting me on the head.

I walk towards the back of the class, ignoring all the eyes boring into me.

I sit next to Ruka, and look to the front- ignoring the gazing eyes.

"Now, class. I have a business to attend to. I shall take my leave- Self Study!" says Narumi, skipping out of the room.

…

Lots of chairs scraped the floor as people stood up and walked towards me, wanting to ask questions.

They all form a crowd around me.

"Where are you from?"  
>"Why don't you have the same uniform as us?"<p>

"When's your birthday?"

"How tall are you?"

And many more inaudible questions.

Then, I heard the weirdest sound I've ever heard.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Stupid idiots. Let her breath." says a girl with short, tidy raven coloured hair and pretty purple eyes.

All of my 'paparazzi' had fallen to the floor, clutching their heads, and groaning in agony.

"What…" I gasp, confused. "What happened?" I ask the girl with short raven hair, who was wearing a wearing sort of glove on her right hand, shaped like a horses' hoof.

"Baka gun. Hits idiots for being idiots." she says, monotone.

"Oh." I say, daring not to question her. She seems… scary.

"Hello" say two girls in unison, one with baby pink hair, one with midnight blue.

"I'm Anna, and this is Nonoko!" says the pink haired girl, Anna.

"Call me Nono" says Nonoko.

I nod at them. They seem nice.

"Let's be friends!" says Anna and Nonoko in unison.

I nod, smiling at them sweetly.

They cheer, and giggle at each other, before taking my hands and pulling me from my seat.

"Come, we'll introduce you to everyone." Says Nonoko, smiling.

"Ok" I say, feeling relieved to have made some friends.

_Dear Diary_

_Well, a lot has happened since I last wrote in you, Diary. For starters, I've somehow been enrolled in a new school. Well, I had no choice in the matter. What, after being knocked out by some unknown power, taken away from my family and friends, and then to be told I have to go to school here till I'm a high schooler, with no contact to the outside world. So basically, I'm a prisoner. All because I have an...'Alice' thing. I'd never heard of such a thing until this afternoon! Man, this is confusing. On the upside, I've met some nice girls in my class and we've become friends. And there's a really cute guy… STOP! BAD THOUGHTS!... I guess I can't lie, I'm excited about all of this. It's all so different. And one thing's become clear; it seems my life won't ever be boring again._

_Anyway, I will write again soon. Bye, Diary._

_Love, Cherry x_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. I've decided on Cherry's Alice, but it won't be revealed for a while. Tension, suspense… BUILD IT UP, BABY! …Ahem.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3, Detention

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Detention<strong>

They literally _drag_ me across the room.

"Cherry, this is Yuu." says Nonoko.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yuu Tobita, but just call me Yuu." says Yuu.

I look at him.

_He…. Looks almost like … a girl. If I didn't know, I'd think he was a girl… he has very pretty orange eyes, dirty blond hair, and… very girly eyelashes._

"Hi... I'm Cherry. Let's be Friends?" I say in a small voice while looking up a bit. He's taller than me, like most kids my age. Might as well make an effort to make friends.

"Sure, I hope we become good friends!" He says, shaking my hand.

I nod, feeling happy again.

Just then, Narumi sensei popped his head around the door, and gestured Ruka to come to him. Ruka stood up from his seat, and walked towards him, still with that rabbit perched on his head.

…_that thing has great balance. Does it train acrobatics?_

I notice Ruka nodding at Narumi, then look in my direction. I quickly look in the opposite direction.

_Oh no, did he see me looking? I hope not… why do I have to be so nosy? It's so ru—_

"Cherry, I'm Ruka. I've been asked to show you to your new room, after classes have finished." He says, petting the bunny, which was now snuggled in his cradled arms.

"O-okay" I say, looking at the bunny.

It's very cute. A white bunny with a little pink nose and pink on the inside of its ears. And very long white whiskers and scarlet eyes.

Ruka sees me looking.

"Her name is Lemon." He says, stroking the top of her head.

"That's cute" I say, sweetly smiling.

Ruka seemed to blush slightly.

"Yes, well. I… will show you to your new room after classes are over, so—"

**DI-DI-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DI-DI**

"…There's the bell for next class. Sit down, quickly! Don't want'ta make Jinno angry." Says Ruka, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to my seat.

_Make him angry? I wouldn't do that. But never the less… best do as I'm told… _

I sit down at my desk, next to Ruka.

The door suddenly slammed open with a loud bang, and a strict looking man walked in.

"Afternoon, class." he says, his voice strict and with a hint of anger.

Everyone in the class shuffled about in their seats, sitting up straight and adjusting their uniforms.

_This… must be Jinno..._

"Morning, Jinno Sensei." Murmurs my classmates, all monotone.

_Something tells me… he isn't very cheerful…_

He swiftly snatched a piece of chalk, and begins scrawling endless sequences of numbers in equations I'd never seen before in my life.

…_this is NOT going to be easy…_

-x-

Eventually, after what felt like years, the final bell chimed and lessons were proclaimed over. Thank goodness…

I found myself stretching my arms up into the air and grunting tiredly.

Ruka tapped me on the shoulder and I spun around to look at him. He was smiling sweetly at me, though he seemed agitated by the group of girls that had gathered behind him, giggling and gossiping girlishly. I stood up quickly and followed him quickly out of the room, where I was careful to close the door behind me. I followed Ruka along the many mysterious hall ways, and then outside into the dull winter air. I tried to take in all the new things around me. So much has happened in just one day, it's hard to keep track.

I tried to remember everything I'd been told earlier in the day. As I was doing so, I bumped into Ruka, who had stopped walking.

"This is the Elementary Dormitories." He said, and I couldn't help but admire the large, regal looking building. Ruka turned to me. "So uh… how're you feeling?"

I thought for a moment, trying to figure it out for myself.

"I'm alright, considering what's happened." I say, deciding this was a good response.

Ruka nodded.

"I understand how you feel. I was dragged here when I was eight, along with Natsume." He says, trying to comfort me.

_Natsume… yet another unfamiliar name._

"Well, this is your room." says Ruka, yet again drawing me from my thoughts. I looked from him to the door he was pointing to. It was bigger than a normal door, and had a sign on the front. It read: _Room 27 - Cherry Louise Smith. Star Rank- xxx_

"Star rank is unknown…" I mumbled to myself, and Ruka pushed open the large door and led me inside. It's a fairly blank room, with a large four-poster bed with white sheets pushed against the wall, a white-painted wardrobe with full length mirrors against another wall beside a white chest of draws. Other than these basic pieces of furniture, there stood a lightly coloured wooden desk near the door, under which a wooden chair was sat. Over the square window, there hung thin, white curtains, to match the fluffy white carpet. On the walls, there were several hooks for clothes to be hung on and nothing else. The white-walled room was very bland and clean. I looked around, feeling very out of place and uncomfortable in this room.

"Don't worry, you can do it up as you want. This is just the basic layout of all the rooms." says Ruka, noting my discomfort. "My room is on the third floor. Just above your room, I think."

I nod, though still feeling uneasy in the bright white room. It's just so… _white._

"Well… I'd better be heading off now. Homework to do." says Ruka, as he turned to leave, "If you need anything, come find me. 'kay?"

I nodded and he left, closing the big, dark wood door as he left. The door had more character than the rest of the room combined. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and wandered over to the square, four-paned window with the billowing white curtains and shut the open window. I shivered as I considered what to do next.

"Alright then… " I say to myself, trying to encourage my brain to come with some idea of what to do, before my attention was drawn once more to the window. Or rather, through it.

Outside, it had begun raining heavily, and other students were scurrying across the terrain to the dorms. Many girls were running, squealing, holding their bags over their heads, whereas the boys were just walking normally. Well, by 'normal' I mean splashing each other in puddles, pushing and shoving one another, throwing water… wait, what?! I watched closer, and noted that one of the boys was controlling the rain water, and spraying it heavily at people around him. And another boy was deflecting the water back using some sort of invisible shield… it was quite interesting to watch. Those people seem to have very interesting Alice's. I wonder what mine will be…

This thought occupied my mind for a while, as I tried to imagine all the different kinds of ability I could possibly have. I gazed blindly out of the window, as my thoughts drifted away slowly.

_**Knock, knock.**_

I jumped to my feet, almost forgetting myself entirely. I wandered over to the door, and swung it open, only to be suffocated by something unknown.

"Cherry! Your uniform is here!" chirped Narumi, hopping into the room and hanging the uniform on the wall hook. "You'll need to wear that tomorrow. Lessons start at 8am on the dot. Don't be late!"

Before I had a chance to even say 'Okay', he was off prancing down the corridor.

_Such a weird teacher…_

I sighed, and closed the door. I froze for a moment as I turned towards the centre of the room again. There were boxes piled in the middle of the previously unoccupied room.

_How… when did this… what?_

I rubbed my forehead, and decided to let it slide. Many weird and wonderful things seem to happen here.

I kneeled down in front of the boxes, reading the labels.

The largest box was labelled 'Clothes', and the smallest was labelled 'For Cherry'. It was decorated as some sort of present. The box was the size of my palm, and had a small note attached.

_I'll open this later. Now, for some unpacking._

I lined up the boxes in order of size. The box of my clothes I would hang up later. The box I was most eager to unpack, was the one labelled 'Personal Possessions'. Inside this box, were the items most precious to me: A few plush toys, namely a lilac, flop eared bunny named Bluebell, and cream coloured teddy bear with black buttons for eyes and soft pink felt for paws. This bear is called Jelly. Not sure where the name came from, but that's what I've called him ever since I can remember. Also in the box, lay my cat-themed alarm clock, several worn paperback books, a case of paint utensils, and family photo in a silver wire frame. I arranged these things about the room, before I noticed one last thing in the box which I somehow hadn't seen before. It was one of mama's expensive silk scarves. It was cream coloured, with pink blossom patterns decorating it. I always loved seeing mama wear this…

I held the scarf in both hands, and held it close. I couldn't fight back the tear which slid down my cheek. I just realised the reason behind mama's odd behaviour this morning.

She knew these people were going to take me away.

I miss mama… I wish I could have said good-bye properly, at least.

-x-

After another hour of organising my things, I finally came to the box of clothes. But when I opened it, it was completely empty. I stood staring into the empty box, as if the clothes would just magically appear. Then I had a thought.

I shuffled towards the wardrobe. And low and behold, there were all my clothes. Hung up, folded and neat. My several pairs of shoes were in a rack at the bottom of the wardrobe.

_Why am I not surprised?_

I simply shrugged this thought away from my mind as I checked around for the location of my undergarments and socks.

They were in the bottom draw in the cabinet, which had three medium sized draws in total.

I pushed all the now empty boxes to an unoccupied corner of the room, where they were mostly hidden. I stretched, and let out a yawn. I then realised I had no idea what time it was, seeing as I hadn't set up my alarm clock.

_Might as well ask the person next door for the time._

I opened the door, and walked to the next door. I looked up at the name plate on the door.

_Room 29, __**Sumire Shouda, Star Rank: ****_

_Sumire, eh… she asked a question about be in class. I hope she's nice._

I knocked on the door twice and waited.

An angry looking girl answered.

"What the… what do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she snapped, her curly front hair bobbing about aggressively.

"That's what I came to ask…" I say, not daring look at the girl in the eyes.

Her tone seemed to perk up just then.

"Oooooh, you're that new girl, aren't you? Aaah, sure, I'll tell you the time. It's…" she paused for a moment, "7pm."

I thanked her before I left, and she replied with "No problem."

Though before she closed her door fully, I noticed her smirking.

_I wonder why she's so amused._

After I returned to my room, I set my alarm clock to 7:02pm, and set the alarm for 6:45am.

I yawned again.

_Why am I so tired? It's only 7o'clock…_

I shrugged as I slipped out of my old school uniform, and flung it across the room. I wandered across the room in my vest and panties, before pulling on a white night gown. I climbed into the strange new bed. It's surprisingly comfortable… I like it.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Believe it or not, i'm actually starting to like it here. just a little bit. I really miss mama and Johnny.  
>But I do believe mama sent me here for a very good reason, so I will put up with it here.<br>I'm learning so much, and I'm making friends. My stuff appeared earlier, so I feel a bit more at home now.  
>I want to make a good impression on the teachers, so I'm getting an early night. It's 7pm!<em>

_ Night, Diary! ~Love Cherry x_

-x-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm screeching at me in its usual manner and annoyance. I slid out of bed and switched off the alarm. I stood for a moment, trying to figure out where I was.

Then I remembered everything.

I yawned and stretched as slumped over to the window. It's light out.

…

Wait a minute. It's winter. It shouldn't be light at 6:50am…

I slip out of my night gown, and pull on my new uniform. A black coat-like top with a white sailor cuff, red bow, red tartan skirt, and black knee-high boots over white above the knee socks.

I quickly stuck my hair up in a ponytail, and grabbed my school bag before running out of the door.

_Did Sumire lie to me about the time?_

-x-

My theory was proven right as I slid open the classroom door and received sideward glances from most of my class mates. I noticed the teacher didn't look at me, so maybe if I just creep to my seat he won't notice me…

**ZAP!**

I squeal, as I narrowly dodged a lightning bolt missile from the angry maths teacher.

"So glad you decided to join us, Miss Smith. I do hope you'll also join me in a detention after classes are over." says Jinno sensei, still facing the black board.

"Yes, Sensei." I whimper, fearing my life.

_I don't like him. His Alice is scary!_

* * *

><p>Weeeew! Finally, a new chapter! I hope you like it. I've been awfully caught up in school work and surgery etc recently, so I haven't been up to writing.<p>

Leave a review if you have any feedback :P

-AmytheSquirrel


	4. Chapter 4, Nightmare

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Nightmare<strong>

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, it seems my plan to get in the teacher's good books has been blown out of the window. All because of Sumire gave me the wrong time! I blame her entirely. Second day here, and I'm already in trouble! Geez… so troublesome. I need to get her back somehow… but first of all; I need to get to know everyone better. Priorities set, I need to figure out how to get back into the teacher's good books. Going to have to work on that for a while… Darn it. I hope I can settle down here soon. I mean, everything is so new and un usual; It's almost scary. _

_Well, I have to go now. I'm sat in detention and the teacher is coming over! _

_Cya, Diary. Write again soon! _

_~Love Cherry x_

I slammed my diary shut quickly as Jinno sensei walked towards me, and I slipped the pretty book into my bag.

"Distracted?" says Jinno, throwing a sideward glance at my bag as I clumsily fastened it.

"No, sensei." I mutter quietly, daring not to look at him in the face.

He loomed over me a short while longer, before he returned to his desk and turned his attention back to the book he was reading. I couldn't quite read the title, but the front image was of a brightly coloured frog.

I switched my attention to the clock; 4:50pm

_Phew… just ten more minutes until I'm free! _

-x-

I stretched as the bell chime 5pm, and I pushed my chair back as I stood up, grabbed my bag and turned to leave.

"Ahem, Miss Smith?" I hear the sharp voice of Jinno say from the front of the room. I turn to look at him.

"Yes, Sensei?" I mumble, eager to get away from the classroom.

"Try to be on time tomorrow." he said, before turning his attention back to the book.

"Yes, Sensei." I mumbled once more, before skipping out of the room and closing the door behind me. I stop for a moment outside, and take a deep breath, looking down the long corridor. I hold my breath as I start walking, holding my head high and trying not to show my fear. The big building was a daunting jump up from my previous school, which was very small in comparison. I breathe out finally, as I turn a corner, and all the way outside at last.

The weather was bitter, and the cold breeze nipped at my legs and playfully ruffled my skirt, threatening to make it fly up. My ponytail bobbed about as I walked along.

As I walked, I noticed some of my classmates playing about in the bare cherry blossom trees, laughing and pushing each other all over the place.

_Looks like fun…_

I sighed and continued walking along, too shy to approach them on my own accord.

"Hey, look! It's Cherry!" giggles one of my classmates, much to my dismay. I didn't want to be noticed.

I pretend not to hear them.

"Hey, Cherry! Don't ignore us! It's rude!" yelled one of the boys, as I heard footsteps approaching from behind.

I suddenly found myself swept off my feet, being held up by my arm pits.

"Kyaa~!" I cried, kicking my legs out in surprise.

"How adorable." I hear Sumire say, as she walked in front of me.

_Oh, great. It's her again. What does she want? Hasn't she already caused me enough trouble already?_

"Out of detention already? Shame."sighs Sumire, flicking my ponytail. "I was hoping you'd be in there longer."

"What do you want?" I mumbled, refusing to look at her face. I just stared at my own dangling feet.

"How rude. Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she says, sourly.

I sharply look up at her, glaring at her through my fringe. She raised an eyebrow.

"Why so angry? I just want a civil conversation." She says, as she looked at her nails. She continued to do this for a moment, and then she looked back at me.

_Civil my butt! If you want civil, put me down and talk to me, cow._

I thought for a moment, thinking up a plan to escape from her.

I swung my legs backwards as hard as I could, and kicked my captor in the stomach. As planned, I was dropped onto the ground. Then I ran. Sumire caught my arm, before I slapped her in the face and continued running. She looked stunned for a moment, and stood holding her cheek.

"You'll regret that!" She yelled to me, absolutely furious.

_Not as much as you're going to regret messing with me, cow face._

-x-

Safely secured inside my room, I sunk to the ground panting hard. I crawled along the floor and onto my bed, before I collapsed tiredly, face first, onto my pillow. I lay there for a while, catching my breath, before I kicked off my boots, threw down my bag, threw off my uniform and just pulled on jeans and t-shirt. I can't be bothered to hang my uniform up – I'll do it later. I picked up a book, and began to read, and soon enough I became lost in Wonderland.

-x-

I was brought back from my day dreams by the sound of knocking at my door. I folded the corner of the page before closing my book, resting it aside and sliding off my bed. I drag my feed as I head over to the door.

I carefully opened the door, and was faced with Ruka stood there, looking slightly ruffled.

"Hey, Cherry…" he began, before scratching his head. "Uh… are you alright? I saw what happened earlier…"

_He sounds concerned…_

I nod my head, and smile at him. He smiled back at me.

"Oh, yeah. I heard Sumire laughing about how she gave you the wrong time last night. She can be a but uh… _difficult _sometimes." He says, and I smile sarcastically. "Have you corrected your clock yet?"

I shake my head.

"Well, want me to set it for you? I have a watch so I can make sure it's correct."

I nod thankfully, and step back into my room, tripping over my discarded boot in the process. I blush, angry at my own sloppiness. I quickly picked myself up and gathered my scattered items of uniform. Ruka busied himself with setting my alarm clock right.

"She told you it was two hours later than it actually was? Harsh." He says, not looking away from the clock.

"Yeah…" I admit, sighing at the memory.

"Well, I apologize on her part, seeing as she most likely won't say it herself." Says Ruka, looking around briefly and throwing me a sweet smile.

I feel myself blush slightly.

_Such a sweet smile…_

"Well, that's done." says Ruka, standing up just as I finished hanging up my uniform, "If you need anything else, just come and find me." I nod, and I wave to him as he leaves.

I giggle slightly to myself, without knowing what was funny.  
>I turn to my now-corrected alarm clock, and check the time.<p>

5:39pm.

I sigh, unsure what to do. Bored of reading, and with nothing better to do, I might as well go to bed. One good aspect of being lazy is that I can sleep whenever I want.

I once more undressed, and pulled on my long, white night gown. I brush my hair down, and into braids before sliding into bed and turning off the lamp.

I lay unable to sleep for a while, and then suddenly I fell asleep.

-x-

I heard a bang, and I sat up slowly in my bed, scanning my room quickly as I did so. At first, I saw nothing. But then my eyes fell upon the silhouette of a human being in the very corner of my room. I say human being, but… it was seemingly deformed. Its limbs were twisted in impossible formations, and its body was eerily thin. It looked almost like a stick-man, drawn by a child. I stared at it, for a long while. I couldn't quite tell, but it seemed to be moving towards me. I quickly shut my eyes, and kept them closed, too afraid to open them again. But when I did open them, however, the… 'Thing' was at my bedside, staring down at me. My eyes opened wide with fear and my body tensed. I could vaguely make out the features of the creatures face. Its eyes, blood shot, wide and wild, bored into my own, as if to see into my very skull. It had no nose, nor did it have ears, as far as I could tell, as it had very scruffy, dark hair running down past its shoulders. And then, it's mouth. It has to be said, it was possibly the most disturbing sight I'd ever seen. It had no lips, and the corners of its mouth, were stretched all the way to the cheekbones, showing the very bone of the skull. The seemingly sliced mouth was messily cross-stitched stitched together … but through the threads, I could easily distinguish the shape of those rows of sharp, pointed teeth. The creature loomed closer, slowly edging towards my face. It smelt like rotting flesh mixed with fresh blood. I blinked. And within that split second that my eyes were unseeing, the creature had gotten closer still, now pausing just inches from my face. Its smile stretched further, and blood flowed from its eyes. I froze briefly, before I screamed.

.o.

I sprung upright my bed, breathing heavily, feeling my heart pound against my chest. My eyes were wet from crying and I slowly looked round the room hoping that it wasn't real.

Nothing.

Nothing was there, but I couldn't help but be scared of the eerie shapes forming in the darkness. I turned on my bedside lamp, which filled the room with a warm, yellowish glow. I felt slightly safer now, knowing no more terrifying monsters were going to emerge now that the light was on. I sat still, trying to calm my pounding heart. The silence of the night was eerie, and I was startled when I heard gentle tapping coming from the direction of my door. I froze once more, and pinched myself to ensure I wasn't still dreaming.

_Ouch. _

No, I'm awake this time.

"_Cherry? A-are you okay?" _ I heard someone whisper from the door.

I slipped cautiously out of bed, and crept towards the door. I opened it cautiously, to reveal the concerned face of Ruka, clutching a glass of water. He looked down at me, and he seemed to blush a little.

"_Have you... been crying?" _He whispered, sounding more concerned now.

I wiped my eyes, and furiously shook my head, my face turning red having been seen crying. Ruka seemed confused now.

"_Then uh… why did you scream?" _He whispered. I looked up at him, slightly startled.

_I screamed?_

Then I remembered the nightmare once more, and for some unknown reason, I sprung forwards and clung to Ruka like a kitten, almost knocking the glass right out of his hand.

"_I… had a nightmare" _I say in an almost inaudible voice as more tears ran down my cheeks.

There was a pause which lasted for a short while then, before Ruka had an idea.

"_Would you like me to sit with you until you fall asleep again?" _ He whispered as I pulled myself away from him. I considered this idea carefully, before nodding.

_If Ruka was there, then nothing would be able to get me._

I pull Ruka into my room and close the door, before standing awkwardly.

_There's… a boy in my room…_

I felt my cheeks rush pinker still, as I ran and leaped onto my bed and scrambled underneath the covers.

Ruka sat by my feet, and eventually, after we had been talking for a while, I ventured out from my blanket cave and looked at him properly.

He was wearing a large white t-shirt, and baggy blue pyjama bottoms. He wore royal blue slippers, which were bunny-themed.

"_Woah, it's already 10o'clock_…" exclaimed Ruka with a yawn.

"_Sorry…"_ I muttered, feeling shy once again.

Ruka looked confused.

"_For what?"_ he says, rubbing his eyes.

"_Keeping you here."_ I say quietly, blushing more before hiding under my blanket again.

Ruka simply chuckles sleepily.

"Don't worry about it. Can't have you panicking about monsters all night now, can we?" he says, playing the part of gentleman.

My smile went unseen from under the sheet, and we spoke for a while longer, until I fell asleep.

-x-

I woke up before my alarm, surprisingly.

I turned it off, so it wouldn't startle me when it began singing in the next few minutes. I simply lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I rubbed my eyes as I considered getting out of bed, but my body refused and I rolled over onto my belly.

Though as I did so, I came into collision with something that mumbled "Ouch"…

*Yawns*  
>I hope you're happy, I almost did an all-nighter to write this for you!<br>Pretty please leave a review, and I'


	5. Chapter 5, Thoughts

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Thoughts<strong>

_-"Ouch"-_

I froze, face pressed into the fluffy white pillow.

_What… who…?_

Thoughts whirled around in my mind, before a mixed bundle stepped forth.

The bundle consisted of my nightmare, Ruka, and the events of the previous two days.

I propped myself up on my elbows, and looked around my room, which was now filled with the same warm yellow glow as last night, mixed with the pale blue light of morning. I switched off the lamp, and lay staring at my pillow, which was crumpled into an odd shape where I had been hugging it in my sleep. I sat up slowly, and drew my knees up to my chest, tucking them under my chin. I stared at the bulge on the bed beside me, curiously.

Poke.

Poke poke.

No reaction.

Just then, a thought, which surly should have cropped up earlier, arose from the back of my mind.

_Did Ruka go back to his room…?_

I suddenly became flustered, and I lost balance.

Now, imagine sitting in the shape of a ball.

They roll, correct?

Well, so did I.

Right off the edge of my bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch…" I whimper, uncurling myself and getting my feet. I took a deep breath.

_Only one way to find out what it is!_

I climbed back onto the bed, and flung back the covers, to reveal a sleeping Ruka.

My cheeks blushed pinker, and I had to cover my mouth to prevent a squeal from escaping.

_He looks so cute when he's sleeping!_

I shook my head roughly, shaking one of my braids loose in the process.

_Now, Cherry. Stop fangirling! _

I took another deep breath, before placing my hands on Ruka's arm.

"Ru~ka! Wake up!" I whispered as I shook him. He simply grumbled before he slowly crawled into an upright sitting position. He yawned, and looked at me with one eye only partly open. He seemed study me for a short while, before he reached out and touched my hair.

"You… have lovely hair." He says, sleepily tugging at my remaining braid gently, pulling the hair tie loose and unwinding the braid. I felt myself blush red. I pulled away from him slightly, and my hair slipped between his fingers gracefully. I gripped the tips of my wavy hair gently, before remembering what I was meant to be doing.

"Ruka! Don't be sleepy!" I command, staring him straight in the eyes. They sparkled slightly, before they suddenly opened wide with shock.

"C-cherry! What… did I… I fell asleep!" he exclaimed, becoming flustered himself. I coughed, to draw him away from his fretting.

"Ruka Chan, thank you for sitting with me." I say, smiling heartily at him. He blushed more, but he also seemed to calm down slightly.

"I… I'd better go now. Bye, Cherry!" he says, and he stumbled out of the room. I smile to myself, before an overwhelming urge to giggle overcame me, and I found myself giggling to no one.

-x-

I pulled on my boots, and adjusted the red bow around my collar, and flicked my fringe out of my eyes before grabbing my white school bag, decorated with ruby-red cherries, ironically. The straps are honey brown. I wrapped a thick, lilac, woollen scarf around my neck, threw the bag into my back before heading out of the door, closing it behind me carefully. Overly determined to be on time for lessons today, I left half an hour early.

I hopped down the flight of stairs which lead to the ground floor, and head outside.

_Another bitter day…_

I pull my scarf tighter, and rub my hands together and make trails of white steam as I paced along towards the school building. All around me was silence, besides the odd singing bird in the trees. Everyone else must still be getting ready. It is still pretty early, after all.

-x-

I paused outside the classroom titled '2-B', my heart speeding slightly.

Recollections from the previous day's events of being late returned to me, and I cringed slightly. Such a bad start…

But then I realised, it was utterly silent inside the classroom. I let out a sigh of relief and I slide open the classroom door, pleased to see it empty as I entered.

I smiled to myself, feeling happier now. I sat down at my desk, and pulled my diary out of my bag. I took out my pen, and opened the book to a fresh page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm writing this in the classroom again. But this time, I'm here early! Much of an improvement since yesterday's mishap with the time. *Growl* Darn that Sumire… She gave me more trouble yesterday after I got out of detention, too! She had some of her fan-boys hold me off the ground, since she wanted to 'Talk to me'. Silly cow. If she wanted to talk, she could do it without her crowd of followers. Geez, some people really get on my nerves. Such ignorance. Aside from the annoying people, I'm growing fond of Ruka. He's really nice to me, and he has a cute pet bunny named Lemon. He corrected my alarm clock for me yesterday, and he sat with me until I fell asleep after I had a horrible nightmare. Oh, that nightmare. It was horrible, Diary! There was a human-shaped monster with a scary face. I don't even want to think about it to be honest. I'm glad Ruka came when he did, or else I wouldn't have slept at all last night. … I'm beginning to regret coming in so early now. I have nothing to do. …Oh, wait! I hear somebody coming! Got to go now, Diary! I'll write again soon!_

_~Love Cherry'x_

I replaced the top onto my pen, slammed my Diary closed and hurriedly flung it into my bag.

As if on cue, a group of my classmates came into the classroom, all giggling and chattering about something or the other. I glanced quickly at the clock on the wall, and noted the time. 7:47am.

Thirteen minutes until class starts. Thank goodness.

My arriving classmates paid me no attention, which I was somewhat cheerful about. I don't need any more trouble.

…

Speaking of trouble, Cow face just came into the classroom. My heart sinks, and I roll my eyes, hoping she doesn't notice me.

No such luck.

"Well well, look who it is! My favourite midget, Cherry pie!" says Sumire, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seems you're on time today! Well done."

I scowled as she put her arm over my shoulders, as if to show we were friends.

_Get off me…. Right now!_

I looked her up down, before smiling to myself.

"Nice panties." I mumble to Sumire, causing her to pause mid-smirk, and look down at her skirt.

Her face simply _glowed _red with embarrassment, as she noticed her skirt tucked into her panties at the back. She quickly un-tucked her skirt, before glaring at me, just as I chuckled.

"Something funny, Short stuff?" she snapped, slamming her hand down on the desk in front of me. I jump slightly, surprised by her sudden movement.

She stared at me, hard. I could feel her hatred piercing through my fringe, as I couldn't look at her.

She roughly grabbed my collar, and forced me to look up.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she demanded, her grip tightening as I refused to look her in the eye. She shook me, and I could feel my wind pipes begin to struggle to function. I coughed, grasping her hand and trying to break her grip. She seemed to be enjoying this.

"Sumire! Let go of her!" cried Nonoko and Anna in unison as they entered the classroom, and pulled my away from Sumire. I coughed, and began breathing heavily. Sumire's groupies gathered around her, and she began cackling loudly, and spinning off some wild tale about herself. Self-centred moron!

"Cherry, are you okay?" asked Anna, re-adjusting my bow for me.

I nodded at her. I looked at the two girls.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling slightly shy again and I hid my face.

Both Anna and Nonoko coo'd at me, and then suddenly hugged me.

"It's alright, Cherry. We're friends, aren't we? It's what friends do!" announced Nonoko cheerfully. I smile at her, glad to have made friends with these girls previously. It seems that not everyone here is insane. I throw a side wards glance at Sumire, who was now sat at her desk with her feet resting on the table as she babbled on about more pointless nonsense.

-x-

The last few students scrambled into the classroom, seconds before the bell rang. I sighed as I sunk further into my seat. I was the only one sat on the back row. Ruka, Mikan and the others who sat on this row hadn't arrived yet.

Bang!

Tell a lie, there's Mikan.

"Did… I make it on time?" she pants, looking around quickly in search of the teacher.

"Yeah, you made it today, Mikan!" cheered Nonoko, as she, Anna and Yuu greeted her with hugs.

Once again, the door was slammed open and in walked yet another new person.

"Settle down, guys. It's time for lessons to start now!" urged the teacher as he stood at the front of the classroom.

Anna and Nonoko became strangely obedient now, and hurried to their seats. They gawped at the teacher in admiration.

"Misaki Sensei!" called Anna, raising her hand and waving it about wildly.

"Yes, Anna?" replied Misaki, turning his back to the blackboard, on which he had written 'Biology'.

I studied Anna and Nonoko throughout the lesson.

They seemed to hang on the dark haired teachers every word, and laughed a bit extravagantly whenever he made a little joke. Also, they seemed to ask him more questions than anyone else in the class, and seemed over joyed whenever he looked in their direction.

Half way into the lesson, I had come to a conclusion.

Anna and Nonoko have a crush on Misaki Sensei.

I thought that a student having a crush on a teacher was only a thing which happened in manga… seems I was wrong.

A small, half grin appeared on my face. They do seem like the kind of girls you'd see in a manga, actually.

As I drew my attention back to the lesson, I became aware of something on my back.  
>"<em>Pssssssssssssst! Cherry!" <em>hissed Mikan, in an attempt to whisper. She actually said it quite loudly.

Several of our classmates turned around to see what all the commotion was about, before they themselves began talking in hushed voices.

One small fragment of speech I picked up on was "…_Ruka and Natsume aren't here…"_

I became suddenly aware of the absence of Ruka.

_I wonder why he didn't come to class…_

Once, again, Mikan prodded me in the shoulder.

"_Pssssst!" _she hissed once more, literally lying upon the chair between us. I sighed as I turned to her.

"Cherry, what room are you in?" she asked me, trying to keep her voice hushed. I looked down at her curiously, and had to think hard to remember.

"_Room 27._" I mumbled, quieter than usual. Mikan's face suddenly lit up and a smile spread across her face.  
>"You're room is really close to mine! I'm in room 31!" she exclaimed, forgetting to whisper.<p>

A lot of our classmates turned around, angry for having their private conversations disturbed.

"Mikan, please try to pay attention." Says Misaki sensei, swirling the piece of white chalk around his fingers, "And please would you sit up?" he continued, pleasantly.

Mikan sat up abruptly, and scratched in an embarrassed manner.

-o-

After the bell rang for the end of first period, Misaki sensei gathered his papers and left, hurrying to his next class.

A few minutes later, a very angry Jinno stormed into the classroom, this face the definition of rage.

"Good morning, class." He said, voice thundering from his mouth.

The entire class suddenly sat up straight in their seats, fidgeting awkwardly.

"Open your text book to page 394." He roared, violently scribbling incoherent numbers and letters on the black board.

I sat awkwardly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"You!" he growled, sending a volt of lightening soaring just inches above my head, landing with a loud crash on the back wall. "Where is your text book?"

I fought hard to try and force my words out.

"I… I don't have a text book, sensei." I squeak, trying not to sound as terrified as I felt.

His face became angrier and looked as if he was going to shoot me.

"She can share my book, sensei!" chirped Mikan, quickly sliding to the seat between us. She pointed to the page, whilst Jinno sensei hurled a work book at me, very nearly taking off my head.

Jinno sensei didn't say another word- he simply turned his attention back to furiously scrawling on the board with the white chalk.

-o-

I couldn't make any sense of the seemingly nonsense scribbles on the board and in the book. I scratched my head with my pencil, trying to urge my brain to focus. The letters and numbers refused to take form, and swirled around on the page. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling very tired. I dropped my head onto the desk, in an act of defeat.

As if on reflex, Jinno's voice thundered out loudly.

"Miss Smith, if you have time to nap in my class, then you can come and catch up in detention!"

I inwardly groaned.

_He __**really **__doesn't like me…_

-o-

About ten minutes later, I became aware of the classroom door slowly, silently, sliding open. I watched it curiously, until I noticed a very timid looking Ruka crawl through. He looked a bit awkward.

He closed the door behind him, as silently as he had opened it, and then shuffled to his seat. He had gone unnoticed so far by almost everyone but me, but as he pulled his chair from under the desk, it made a loud screeching sound, and everyone looked around.

Jinno was furious.

"Mr Nogi, I presume you have a good excuse for coming into my lesson LATE?!" he screamed, his voice loudening with each word. Ruka looked both terrified and disappointed.

"No, sensei." He whispered, almost cowering in his seat.

"Well, then. You can join me for detention after classes end." said Jinno, almost calmly.

Though he wasn't calm. He once again began furiously scribbling.

I looked pityingly at Ruka, who seemed deflated. I nudged him gently with my elbow, looking straight ahead.

He looked at me, curiously.

"Why were you late?" I say, being nosy.

He seemed to pause for a moment before he spoke.

"I'll… tell you later." He says, before looking to the front again.

I stared blankly at the black board, my brain having given up long ago on those messy number sequences.

My mind wasn't focused. My thoughts danced about disobediently, refusing to be ignored.

One thought remained constantly, however.

_I wonder what's up with Ruka…_

* * *

><p>*Yawn* So tired… darn exams! Heh… so, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to either Review or PM me any feedback you may want to offer. :3<p>

~Amythesquirrel


	6. Chapter 6, Storm

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Storm<strong>

_'I wonder what's up with Ruka…'_

The remainder of the school day seemed to fly by, and the time for detention came around again.

I sighed heavily, as I once more sat in the classroom with an angry teacher with the ability to electrocute me at any given moment. How unfair! On a lighter note, however, Ruka was with me this time. He looked depressed. I looked cautiously at Jinno – who was reading. I elbowed Ruka, as I pretended to be solving the math problems, when I was actually just scribbling in the back of the book. Ruka didn't react at first, but when I poked him again, he almost fell off his seat. He looked at me, like a startled rabbit.

I repeated my question from earlier.

"_Why were you late?"_ I whispered, continuing to doodle in my book. Ruka remained silent for another short moment, before he let out a quiet sigh.

"I was uh… helping Natsume." He says, as he hid under his mop of blond hair. I threw him a sceptical sideward glance, before shrugging gently.

_Best not to push my luck…. He doesn't seem too eager to talk about it._

I looked over to the window, and noted that the sky was turning a bit grey.

I sighed and I began to tackle the math work once more.

-o-

I threw down my pencil in frustration and collapsed onto the desk heavily.

"Ow." I grumbled moodily into my work book, pages of which were now somewhat crumpled. Ruka nudged me gently. I looked at him through my hair, still lying on my book.

"_Do you want some help?"_ he whispered, lying on his own book and looking at me levelly. I brushed my hair out of my face, and nodded eagerly.

"_Please."_ I say, wanting to understand what on earth 3a+6b-9f=? was.

-o-

"Oh!" I exclaim, as the math equations suddenly made perfect sense, after being tutored by Ruka. Or, at least, as much sense as is possible in maths. I answered all of the questions with ease, with Ruka watching over what I wrote. He praised me when I got them all right, and I felt proud of myself.

"Thank you, Ruka." I say cheerfully, completing the last of the math problems. I threw my pencil down in triumph, as if to celebrate. The pencil rolled away from me and slowed as it neared the edge of the desk, where it dropped with a clink and a clatter.

"Are you done?" boomed Jinno's voice suddenly from the front of the class, startling me slightly.

_I forgot we were in detention…_

"Yes, sensei. I finished my work, and I've been helping Cherry learn how to solve the problems, too." Says Ruka, as he gently patted me on the back.

"Bring me your work." says Jinno, sounding actually calm for once. Both Ruka and me pushed back our chairs and stood up, grabbing our workbooks as we began to walk towards the front of the class.

Jinno held out his hand for the books, and snatched them before he shooed us out of the room.

"You're done. Well done." He says, focussing on marking the work we'd just done. Ruka and I look at the teacher for a moment, surprised, before hurrying out of the room before he changed his mind.

The corridors were abandoned, and almost completely dark. Ruka looked at his watch.

"Oh geez… it's 5o'clock already." He says, rolling his sleeve back down. I just stood, hardly moving. I stared into the darkened corridors, fearing the mysterious shapes forming at will.

My eyes twitched slightly as I forgot how to blink. They began to feel sore and watery. Ruka nudged me gently on the arm, making me jump and look at him like a startled bunny. He looked at me, concerned.

"Are you alright?" he says, gently gripping my upper arm. I looked from him to the window, and notice the sky, now filled with very dark grey clouds which threatened to burst at any moment.

_Oh no…_

I quickly look back to Ruka, and nod my head. He began to lead the way back to the dorms, and I had to fight the tears back.

We walked along the darkened corridors, as the sky outside grew greyer.

Very few lights were on in the school building it seemed.

"Why are there no lights on?" I ask, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"There's never any lights on in the school buildings after 5o'clock because most people have gone home by then." replied Ruka, still confidently weaving through the hallways.

I said nothing in response, as the rain began to gently spit on the windows. My heart raced.

_Where are we? I don't know where we are… It's so dark…_

The rain slowly began to fall heavier, and the sky grew darker still, shaded almost jet black now. I knew what was coming… and I wasn't looking forward to it. Not one bit.

My heart pounded harder when I heard a faint rumble in the distance. I shook my head roughly.

_C'mon Cherry. Just a little longer…_

I didn't say anything for a while… partly because I was too terrified to speak.

"Cherry? Cherry, what's wrong?" asked Ruka, sounding very concerned. I looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" I hum.

He didn't say anything, he just looked down. I looked down too.

As I did so, my cheeks flushed pink, realising I was clutching Ruka's hand tightly. I pulled my hand from his, and stepped backwards a step.

A blinding white light suddenly flashed, revealing all of the darkest shadows hiding places briefly before the corridor returned to darkness, shortly followed by a loud rumble.

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself clinging onto Ruka's arm. Ruka looked at me questioningly before he continued walking, without saying a single word.

…_I hope doesn't think that I'm afraid of thunder storms… He would think I'm such a baby!_

With every flash of lightening which struck down from the sky, and each rumble of thunder which shook the ground, I tightened my grip on Ruka's arm.

-o-

When we got outside at last, the sky was black and the rain poured down at such a rate that it was almost impossible to see which way to go. The thunder had gradually become more aggressive and I was really struggling to remain calm. By this point, despite being more terrified than before, I had released Ruka's arm, and was trying my best to refrain from crying. Ruka paused under the arch of the main entrance to the school building, keeping us sheltered from the rain. I stared aimlessly into the darkness, my eyes stinging. I slam my eyes shut briefly before staring again. Ruka was silent as he examined the rain, glancing towards me once or twice. He dropped his rucksack off his back, and started to rummage inside it. Moments later, he revealed a blue folded umbrella, which he unfastened and pushed open. He looked at me as he spun the umbrella.

"Tah dah." He says, grinning at me a little.

_Smart. Wish I'd brought mine…_

"I'll share it with you if you'd like."

I look at him, ready to refuse his offer. A loud rumble roared from the sky above us, and I found myself stood under the umbrella with Ruka, holding his arm again.

…_I need to stop doing this… I probably look like such a scaredy cat!_

Ruka petted me on the head gently, before he quickly recoils his hand, his cheeks flushing red.

"Ah… sorry. You just… you remind me of a kitten." He says, scratching his head awkwardly. I pout.

"Mew." I say softly, hardly audible against the sound of the rain.

A while after we set off walking, Ruka gasped.

"Oh no… I forgot something back in the classroom!" he says, thrusting the umbrella into my grasp, startling me. "Wait here!" he yelled as he ran back into the school building. I stood, dazed. The rain fell heavily around me, and bounced loudly off the umbrella.

It was almost deafening. I tried to block out the sound by humming to myself as loud as I could while I waited for Ruka to come back.

-o-

_Why isn't he back yet? He's been gone for almost 10 minutes now… it's really cold standing here!_

I shuffle about on the spot, trying to stop my legs from freezing. A sudden flash blinded me, and a vicious rumble shook the ground. I froze. My heart raced once again, and I gripped the umbrella tightly. Another round of lightning struck the earth, making a white pattern in the sky. As I waited for the next round of thunder to shake me, a sudden strong gust of wind caught the umbrella and pulled it hard, blowing me off balance. The handle slipped from my grasp, and danced away in the wind.

_Oh no… Ruka's umbrella! I have to catch it!_

With this, I ran after the very mischievous umbrella as it pranced this way and that, just out of my reach.

"Darn thing!" I cried, as I ran through a fairly deep puddle and splashed water up to my knees. So cold!

Abruptly, the umbrella came to a halt, by the hands of a stranger. He was stood under a tree, and he was absolutely drenched. I approached him with caution.

"Is this yours?" he said, waving the umbrella around at me. I stepped back a little, so not to be hit. I thought for a moment, before nodding.

"Do you want it back?" he said, crouching down now, making himself level to my height.

I look at him sceptically.

"Of course." I say, trying to snatch it away from him. He stood up again and playfully held it out of my reach, above my head. I jumped, but I still couldn't reach it. I scowled at the boy.

"Give it!" I demanded crossly.

The boy seemed to consider this.

He crouched down again, and he pulled on my arm.

"One condition." He whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my freezing ear lobes. "Give me a kiss." As he turned his head to the side and pointed to his cheek as he smirked. I noted that he had a small black star under his eye as I examined him.

"Why?" I ask cautiously. What a strange request!

"Oh, you must not need this then." He said as he stood up and began to walk away, umbrella draped lazily on his shoulder. I quickly grabbed his sleeve, in an attempt to make him stay. He stopped and looked around at me now.

"Oh, so you _do_ want this then?" he smirked, pointing to the umbrella once more. I nod again, pouting angrily in embarrassment. He crouched down in front of me. "Well then. Go on." He said, as he turned to the side. I scowled at him from beneath my sodden hair, and I lean forwards and peck him on the cheek, just below the little black star. He seemed content as he stood up and handed me the umbrella. He looked down at me again, and rested his hand on my head.

"You're really tiny, aren't you." He said. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not.

I ducked away from his hand, and stepped backwards a few paces. I don't like this boy.

"Why're you out in the rain?" I ask, casually as I rest the open umbrella on my shoulder.

"I like the rain." He said, looking up at the jet black sky, smiling slightly. "It washes away all my worries." I watch him for a short while, before he looked back at me. He smiled once more, as he leant down and whispered in my ear.

"You'd better get going now, Tiny. Else you'll catch a cold."

I step backwards, and turn around slowly. Before I had turned my back to him fully, I noticed another person standing in front of me.

It was Ruka, totally drenched and panting hard, as though he had been running for a long time. His facial expression was somewhat unreadable, though it showed hints of disbelief and anger.

"Tsubasa, what're you doing out here?" yelled Ruka as he roughly took the umbrella from my hands.

"Just enjoying the rain." replied the boy under the tree.

Ruka scowled at the boy, before he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"C'mon, Cherry. You're drenched… better not stay out in this weather anymore." He said, sounding concerned as he quickly dragged me away.

I felt very confused. What's going on?

"Good bye, Cherry-chan!" I heard the boy from the tree yell, his voice echoing into my ears. Ruka flinched and tightened his grip on my hand.

"Ruka… "I said, tightening my own grip as if to comfort the boy. "What's wrong?"

His face remained as a scowl, though it subsided slightly now.

"That boy… I don't like him." He said, bitterly.

Once again, I felt confused.

I've never seen Ruka angry before. I don't like it, not one bit.

"I'm sorry…" I whimper, trying not to cry again. Ruka slowed down to a steady walking pace now and he looked at me worriedly.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. Just… try not to get too close to him. He can be troublesome." Said Ruka, smiling slightly now. I sneezed, and then realised I was shivering.

"Oh no, I hope you didn't catch a cold!" said Ruka, sounding worried again. "I'll get you a hot drink when we get back, don't worry."

"Thank you, Ruka." I said, thankful to have Ruka as my friend.

-o-

I sat on my bed, shivering despite being dressed in my warm pyjamas and wrapped in the duvet on my bed; I couldn't help but shiver and sneeze. The storm had now passed, typically, and a light rain pitter-pattered on my window. Ruka had gone to get changed, and soon returned carrying a large white mug filled with some sort of steaming liquid. He placed in on my bedside cabinet, before sitting beside me on my bed.

"How're you feeling?" he asked, still sounding worried.

"Cold, but better." I said, trying to comfort him. I looked over to the mug. It was filled with hot chocolate. "Yummy."

"I hope you like it." He said, as he stood up. "Well, I'd better get off now. Don't want to fall asleep again now, do I." he said, smiling as he left.

I paused to think for a moment as I picked up the mug.

As my door clicked shut, I realised what he meant.

_He fell asleep in my bed… with me… _

I blushed, hiding my face behind the mug despite being alone in my room. The memory of that night returned, and I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. I remembered that nightmare, too. I sipped carefully from the mug, seeing as the drink was still very hot. It warmed me up instantly, as if kicking the cold right out of me.

-o-

By the time I had finished the drink, it was 6:30pm. I wasn't shivering anymore, and I felt much better than before. I began to wonder who that boy under the tree was.

_Tsubasa…_

His name was Tsubasa, right? Ruka yelled at him. I wonder why they don't get along… I wonder what that star under his eye was… maybe a tattoo? …Aren't tattoo's illegal for school-goers? I wonder… he's a strange guy.

I pulled my Diary from my school bag, and turned to a new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, today was certainly interesting. Two diary entries in one day. Aren't you lucky, Diary! I got caught up in yet another detention with Jinno, having to catch up on the work I didn't understand. I mean, I understood it all from the start. I just… forgot how to work the questions out is all. …Okay, that's a lie. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing before Ruka helped me out. Oh yes, Ruka was stuck in detention with me because he came into the class very late. Come to think of it, I wonder why he was late… I know he told me that he ''was helping Natsume''… but with what? What would make him and hour and a half late for school? …I'm way too nosy. Anyway, I ran off topic. After detention was over and we left the class, I noticed that it was really dark outside and there were no lights on. I later discovered that there were few lights on in the school building after 5pm. That might've been nice to know earlier… oh well. Once we got outside, Ruka realised he'd forgotten something and went back for it-leaving me alone in the thunder storm. *Growl. I hate thunder storms… but I'm not scared of them. No way! Only wussies are scared of thunder. Anyway, back to my story. A sudden gust of wind sent Ruka's umbrella soaring, and I had to chase after it, which was an ordeal in itself. It's hard to run in heavy rain and strong winds. I dirtied my nice white socks with muddy water while I was running, too! How troublesome… speaking of troublesome, I met a boy who asked me to kiss him on the cheek. Weird, eh? He refused to give me the umbrella back if I didn't. Rude, right? When I turned to leave, Ruka was there. He seemed angry and tired I think… I couldn't really tell at the time. He yelled at the boy under the tree, addressing him as 'Tsubasa', showing that they knew each other on a first-name basis. Yet, Ruka seems to hate the boy. I wonder why… Anyway. Ruka brought be a hot chocolate because I kept shivering and sneezing. He's really kind to me. I hope I won't get a cold now. …Wow, what a long entry. I scribbled it all so fast I didn't realise how much I'd written! Well, I'll be going then, Diary. I'll see you later!_

_~Love Cherry'x_

I closed my Diary, and replaced it inside the bag. I didn't bother looking at the time. I yawned and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>*Sigh. I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this chapter while I had no internet because I've just moved house. Fun times, eh?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7, Natsume

**Dear Diary**

_I'm adding my OC as the main _

**Cherry Smith is an ordinary, English girl, who lives in Japan with her Family. Little does she know, her life is about to change forever, as she is taken away from her family, and enrolled in a new school: Gakuen Alice.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any characters other than Cherry :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7 – Natsume<strong>

I woke up sometime in the night. I couldn't tell what time, because my alarm clock showed no number display. I rolled over and flicked the switch on my bedside lamp.

It didn't turn on. My room remained in total darkness, apart from a small slither of light which shone in under the door.

_Has there been a power cut? … Wait, but… the light in the hallway is on. Is the power off JUST in my room…?_

Just then, I heard very slow, distant footsteps, which were gradually getting closer, followed by a sort of delayed scraping noise as if something large was being dragged.

I listened hard, and then I sneezed. I couldn't stop it; my nose tickled violently and refused to stop unless I obeyed its wishes. The footsteps stopped, and then suddenly started again, though very fast this time. They were very loud and heavy now, and I tried my hardest to stay quiet. They slowed down again, and a shadow was cast under my door, blocking most of the little light. I was hardly daring to breath.

I felt another tickle in my nose. It made me twitch as I tried not to sneeze. My eyes watered and my heart sprang upwards as my body jumped. Achoo!

I heard a very deep, very _quiet_ chuckle from behind the door, and then the door handle started to rattle. I silently slid out of bed, and lay on the floor before crawling under my bed, and backing up to the wall. Just as my feet touched the cold surface, the door creaked open.

_It doesn't usually creak. Does it?_

I almost could hear my heart pounding away inside my chest, as if it was trying to escape.

The ray of light which shone in through the now open door grew larger and larger as it opened further and further.

A very slender, bony hand crept around the door and dug its claw-like nails into the wood.

It dragged its hand down, making a great gash in the wood and also making a horrid screeching noise. My heartbeat grew stronger and I had to manually control my breathing in case I was too loud. Or forgot how to.

When the door was half way open, the black silhouette sloped into my room.

I held my breath.

The silhouette was somewhat shapeless, as though it was made from wire. Despite its form, it was seemed horribly strong. It made scratches in the solid wooden door, and it was carrying some sort of large object. Out of curiosity, I studied the object.

It was a large sack, which seemed to be strained with something dark. And that 'something dark' was leaving a gooey trail in its wake. The substance looked black in the dim light.

The creature sloped about in my room, as if looking for something.

Suddenly, it dropped the sack, which fell to the ground with a loud thud. I watched it closely, and it seemed to be… _moving. _

There was something… _alive_ in that sack.

I watched it as it squirmed, as if trying to get free.

A revolting stench suddenly filled my nostrils, and I couldn't supress the urge to gag.

The creature stopped again and turned towards my bed. It had been looking at the wall for some reason. It began walking again. I inwardly damned myself for not being silent.

It stopped at the foot of my bed, and fell to its knees. It bent its body, looking as if it had snapped in completely half. It rested its head on the carpet, and looked at me, smiling eerily.

"_Found you."_ It gargled, as its hand slithered under my bed towards me. I backed away as far as I could, but it just kept stretching further.

I frantically scrambled from beneath the bed and ran to the door.

It was locked. How?!

These doors don't even _have _locks…

I rattled the handle roughly, but to no avail. It refused to budge.

When I turned around, the creature was stood there. Right behind me.

I didn't scream, I ducked from its great grasping hands and jumped onto my bed.

I realised my mistake only when the creature trapped me in a corner.

_Dead end…_

The creature brought itself closer and closer and I pushed myself into the wall, as if trying to find some sort of secret passage. But I found nothing, and the creature was no more than a few inches away from me now.

Its breath was hot, and smelt as putrid as the sack it was carrying.

I looked over the creatures shoulder and at the sack.

It wasn't there.

In its place stood a small child; dressed in dried blood and bearing only half a face, clearly showing the skull.

Everything suddenly went black.

-x-

I sat up in bed, woken up by the sound of my alarm blaring out angrily. I sleepily looked around the room, before I remembered the previous night. I froze momentarily in a cold sweat, before hastily looked around the room, looking for any sign of change.

Nothing.

No marks on the carpet, no putrid smells, no deformed creatures.

I lay on my belly, and hung over the edge of my bed and looked eagerly underneath for anything.

Again, nothing. I let out a relieved sigh and my body relaxed and the top of my head rested on the soft carpet.

There came a tap on my door before it was swung open.

"Good Morning! Time to ge—uh, _what_ are you _doing_?" questioned Mikan from the door.

I quickly scrambled back onto the bed and sat up, brushing down my morning mane.

"Nothing." I said, not being able to come up with any excuses for practically sitting on my head at this early hour. Or at all, to be truthful. Mikan shrugged before she looked at her watch. She yawned.

"Oh geez. It's still so early! I decided to check on you because I heard your alarm going off for quite a while. I'm on cleaning duty today with Natsume. _Supposedly._" She let out a sigh as she rubbed her head. "Though I know he isn't going to turn up." I stood up and smoothed the creases in my pyjamas.

"I'll help." I mumbled, wanting to become better friends with this girl, and also to escape my own thoughts. Her face lit up immediately as she bound towards me and embraced me with a suffocating hug.

"Oh, will you really? Yay!" sang Mikan, as she bounced around my room.

_Her energy is unbelievable._

"Well, I'll be waiting in the classroom for you, Cherry!" she sang once more, as she sprung out of the room and closed the door behind her, obviously pleased with herself for having found someone to help her in her duties.

I rubbed my eyes sleepily before I hunted for my school uniform.

-o-

I opened the window as I felt a little bit too warm after my frightful night scare.

The weather caught me by surprise as the icy air filled my lungs and ruffled my pyjamas. I slammed the window shut and shivered.

_It's certainly a bit cold today…_

-o-

After I had found my skirt and jumper and thrown them on, I pulled on a white pair of thick stockings. I foraged for my thick scarf which I soon found under my bed; oddly enough I swear I just looked under there.

I tackled my hair and tied it into two braids, knotting each with a pink hair tie decorated with little bows. I pulled on my boots and wound the scarf around my neck before grabbing my school bag and heading to the school building.

-o-

Mikan greeted me strangely when I arrived.

She threw a pair of chalk board dusters at me, one of which landed on my head. The other hit me in the chest before it clattered to the ground.

Mikan giggled as she juggled some chalks, before they landed in white clouds on her head and at her feet.

_She seems to be __**making **__more mess than was originally here… _

She coughed and pouted as she turned to face me, before she giggled again.

"You look a bit dusty." She said, as she wiped at the chalk on my blazer, and ruffled my hair.

"Speak for yourself." I said, mimicking her actions.  
>I looked at her hair, and noticed her pigtails properly for the first time.<p>

_She always wears pigtails,__right?__They looks a bit daft, they make her face look very round._

She looked up and noticed me staring at her hair. She pouted again.

"You think it's weird, don't you?" she sighed, as she pulled at her pigtails.

I looked up, startled. Does she have the mind reading ability or something?!

She simply laughed at my shocked expression.

"People _always _mock me with my pigtails and pull them." She grumbled as she demonstrated roughly before rubbing her head in pain. She paused for a while before she mumbled the final part of her speech. "_and set them on fire…"_

"_Fire?" _I questioned, not sure what to make of what she said.

She looked at me casually, before she let out an 'Oh' sound and smiled.

"You see, Natsume is a big meanie and he sets my hair tip of my pigtail on fire sometimes…" she said while laughing.

"You mean like this?" said a voice from behind Mikan, just before her pigtail spontaneously caught fire.

"NATSUME, YOU MEANIE! CUT IT OUT!" screamed Mikan as she tackled the boy standing behind her.

I watched the pair for a moment, confused, while studying the unfamiliar boy.

Scruffy raven coloured hair, blood red eyes and a very harsh expression; although his eyes seemed to dance with amusement when watching Mikan try to fix her burnt hair.

So this is Natsume. About time I met him! He hasn't been in classes for days. Not since I've been here, at least. Natsume loosely grasped Mikan's burnt pigtail, before he pulled the ribbons out, letting her hair fell freely, and settling half way down her back. I watched, not sure what to make of the scene in front of me.

"Wear your hair down more, Polka dots." said Natsume, smirking slightly to his self as he walked away, twirling the stolen ribbons lazily in one hand.

Mikan exploded with rage.

"**NATSUME, GIVE ME THOSE BACK!" **She screamed as she tried to tackle him. He simply hopped onto a desk and walked away from her and she growled at him.

"Cherry! Help me, will you?" cried Mikan, keeping her eyes on Natsume as she chased him. He didn't seem fazed by her at all as he casually strolled along the table tops.

_Like cat and mouse…_

I suddenly became aware of the fact that Natsume was stood behind me, and was holding my shoulders. He's much taller than me.

"Kyaa!" I cried, trying to pull away from him as he almost _dragged_ me around, using me as a shield from Mikan.

I shook my shoulders violently trying to break free.

I suddenly felt myself make contact with the floor, and I heard a snicker from behind me.

"I thought you were called 'Cherry', not 'Strawberry'." Said Natsume, as he ducked from Mikan's reach again. I blushed furiously, as I stood up and straightened my skirt, feeling flustered.

I'm not sure I like this Natsume fellow. He's rude, and a pervert!

How dare he look at my panties…

Turning my attention from the commotion behind me, I noticed the black board needed to be cleaned, seeing as Mikan was too busy throwing the board dusters at me to clean it.

_I might as well clean it. She seems just a bit… preoccupied._

I grabbed the dusters off the floor, and began the mission of cleaning the chalk board, starting from the bottom.

I wiped away all the chalk from the bottom, but I soon realised that I was nowhere _near _tall enough to reach the top. I stood on my tip toes, and I jumped. I still couldn't reach it.

I heard chuckling behind me and before I could turn around, I found myself up in the air.

"Kya!" I cried, frightened. Humans can't fly! … Well. Anything goes here, I suppose.

"Well, well. If it isn't little miss midget." I heard Sumire squawk from behind me. I rolled my eyes, unseen by anyone besides the chalk board and I doubt he likes Sumire, either. What was she expecting? I'm kind of stuck in the same darn class as her. Much to my misfortune.

"Let me down!" I cried out, unable to keep my voice calm while trying to hold my skirt down against the lack of gravity around me. Gravity hates me.

Sumire simply chuckled, making every inch of my being tingle with annoyance.

_What IS her problem?!_

I looked around the room for someone to help me.

It was then that I noticed Mikan, who had given up on her ribbons, creeping up on the boy who seemed to be making me float.

In the next moment, she attacked him from behind, surprising the boy.

I suddenly fell to the ground heavily with a hard thud.

"Mikan! You idiot! What are you doing?" screamed the boy, who looked hilariously startled for a moment, before he clenched his fist and flung Mikan into the air.

"_Mochiage_! Stop it!" cried Mikan, flailing her arms helplessly. I couldn't help but admire lack of planning.  
>I noticed Natsume with a flame growing larger in his hand, throwing dagger glares at 'Mochiage'.<br>When the boy noticed the glares being thrown at him, he seemed to cower ever so slightly, and he gently placed Mikan on the ground again. He grinned nervously as he turned his back to Natsume and tried to make awkward conversation with one of his friends. Mikan ran back to her seat, and grabbed her ribbons from Natsume. She seemed proud of herself, though it seemed like Natsume had simply _given _them back to her. But hey ho.

I stood up, and walked straight to my seat.

Mama always told me never to rise up to bullies. It feeds into their satisfaction.

-o-

About ten minutes after I had collapsed into my seat, I heard Mikan saying something interesting.

"B-but Nat_suuuu_meee!" she whined, "You'd look so cute with ribbons in your hair!"

I had to stifle my laughter as I looked up to see Mikan kneeling on the desk in front of Natsume, trying to tie her red ribbons in his hair. Natsume glared at her. I noticed his eyes seemed… _kinder _when he looked at Mikan.

"No." said Natsume, grabbing her wrists to stop her messing with his already messy raven hair.

"But… Naaaatsumee!" Mikan whined once more, as she broke the boys grasp. Mikan resumed her attempts to tie them in Natsume's hair, as if nothing had happened.

Natsume snatched the ribbons and burnt them to dust in the blink of an eye. Mikan looked like she was going to cry. As she prepared to punch Natsume, he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

Now sat straddling Natsume's lap, Mikan became quiet and shocked. Natsume leaned close to her, and whispered something. I only just managed to '_over-hear'._

"_I'll do worse if you annoy me, Polka dots." _

Mikan blushed slightly as she pushed the smirking Natsume away and moved to her own seat.

At that moment, Ruka came into the classroom; his hand over his mouth as he yawned. _  
><em>He smiled sleepily at me when I said good morning. He sat down, and rested his head on the desk. I leaned closer to him.

"Are you tired by any chance?" I whispered to him, and he just looked at me from his arm-pillow. His eyes said what he was thinking. 'Did you really just ask me that?'

I smiled at him.

"Why so tired?"

"I got distracted last night. I kind of forgot how to sleep." He said. I t0hen noticed the dark patches under his eyes. I looked down in thought, before reaching down to my bag and pulling out my scarf and putting it on Ruka's head. He looked at me, slightly confused. And possibly scared.

"Use it as a pillow, you nincompoop." I said, with a slight laugh. He grinned at me, before he rested his head on the scarf.

"It's soft." He commented, nestling his head into it.

_How cute…_

At that moment, I caught Sumire looking at Ruka. Her upper lip twitched slightly, before she turned back to the people she was talking to.

While everyone was preoccupied, I pulled my Diary out of my bag, and entered a rushed entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it's official. Sumire hates my guts. No idea why. I don't recall doing anything to her in order to be hated… maybe she's just an evil witch. Well, she is. But still.  
>Ruka has forgotten how to sleep, and is now currently sound asleep next to me, using my scarf as a pillow. So cute~<br>I have met Natsume. He's a pervert. And he doesn't like Mikan's ribbons. He likes fire and panties. Hard to believe he's only 12. My gosh… You'd think he was like, a 25 year old man by the way he acts! Well… I haven't seen much of him yet, so I assume this is just a temporary image I have of him. Maybe he secretly loves making daisy chains and pretending he's a princess. … Yeah. So, I now have that image in my head. Get it out! *Shiver. The school bell has just chimed! Got to go, will write again soon! Bye~_

_~Cherry_

* * *

><p>Yeah. This is a chapter. YEY! Finally, Natsume is here. Wanted him to have a dramatic entrance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>-I have a little side not about my story. : I'm not paying much attention to the 'Alice Type' thing. Because to be honest, it's depressing. I don't want to be killing Natsume every time I have him use his Alice! Makes me sad… And this is meant to be a happy story of friendship and romance (even though I suck at romance.) So yeah. Just… A little note. :3 Hope you enjoyed! 3<em>


End file.
